Truth or Dare
by Bubb-Lee
Summary: TRUTH OR DARE, SIMPLE RIGHT? WRONG. IF YOU ADD A CRUSH AND SOME OBBESSIONS IT CAN GET PRETTY WILD. Manly RaeRob
1. Bubb

I don't own the Teen Titians or Whiskey Lullaby.

Teen titans Truth or Dare

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pppplllleeeeaaaassseee?"

"NO!" Robin looked up to find a 5 foot green boy bugging the crap out of a dark beauty with purple eyes and black shoulder length hair.

"Sigh, Beast boy, what's the problem?"

"She won't join the rest of us for a game of truth or dare."

"Since when are we..." Robin was cut off by the new and naïve Starfire; an orange, alien girl who was out of this world, mainly mentally.

"Oh. Friends, may we please play? I don't think I've ever experienced this dare or truth game, you speak of," She said in her almost too happy voice.

Seeing the puppy pout on faces of Beast boy and Starfire was just enough to protect him from Raven's murderous glare. "Sigh, sorry Raven, but I guess we'll have to go alone with it." He gave her that sweet sorry smile of his, and Raven's cold shield shattered. All she could do was drag herself over to the couch with the others, where Cyborg was waiting.

"What took you?"

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Raven.

"Great idea, and just because you are so enthusiastic why don't you go first. Truth or dare?"

"Gee, thanks **Robin **how thoughtful of you."

"So which will it be," asked the oblivious Cy.

"Truth." It was short and simple, but it would give the others the power to learn more about her. Robin was not about to pass up the chance.

"What was the weirdest thing about your dad," blurted Beast boy. So much for getting to know more about her. It was odd BB had been interested in Raven's dad; in fact it was becoming a small obsession.

Whatever, as long as he, Robin, could get more time to be with the dark beauty. It was odd he always wanted to be with Raven, but was always found with the new girl, Starfire. She was sweet, but he could never let down his guard around her. However, with Raven he could relax for she minded his boundaries. Robin awoke to the laughter of his other two male comrades.

"W-what? What's so funny?"

"Raven's snort dad snort..." The rest of Beast boy's answer was forgotten as he joined Cyborg in rolling around on the ground laughing. Robin looked to the girls for an answer. What he got was an ET who looked very confused, and Raven blushing with a small smile on her face. Whether big or small, a smile of hers could make his day wonderful.

"So what was the weird thing about your dad?"

"Well if you have to know he was coulraphobic." Raven could tell by his blank face that he had no clue as to what coulraphobia meant. "It means fear of clowns. He's also Ouranophobic, fear of heaven."

Robin nodded in comprehension, than looked over to Starfire, concern shining in his eyes. "Oh, it turns out she's had some bad run-ins with 'Earth clowns', and seems to be reliving those unpleasant times."

"Well, while these guys are recovering, should we order pizza," suggested Robin.

"Ok." Both welcomed the chance to get away from the others, especially in their current state. Neither minded being with each other either.

"So what should we get," pondered Robin.

"Well meat-lovers for Cyborg, veggie for Beast boy, and everything on Star's."

"What would **you** like?"

"Well, I have to say just plain cheese," replied Raven.

"Sounds great, would you be willing to split it with me?"

"Sure, thanks for asking. It's a nice change from the others just grabbing it before I get some. I'll go check on the others, it sounds like they've cooled down." Raven left Robin to order the pizzas. Just as he was on the details for Star's pizza, he realized how he and Raven had become the parents in the group of teens. After informing the poor delivery guy of his location they said the pizza would be there in an hour, unless they picked it up in twenty minutes. Oh well, that's just one of the problems that comes with living on an island.

Robin entered the room to find the boys in a black bubble still laughing, while Raven was comforting Starfire. Well his life was never normal, but he had to say he had almost always loved it. "Hey you guys, Raven and I ordered pizza. It'll be here in an hour unless we pick it up. I say in the mean time why don't we continue 'Truth or Dare'. Why don't you start since you went last Raven." You could tell by the glint in her eyes that she was going to get BB back but good.

"So-o, Beast boy, truth or dare?"

"Gulp, truth?"

She gave him a smirk then "so what is your favorite TV show? Remember to tell the truth, or **I** will." If possible Beast Boy turned a shade of bright blue/green. His eye became as large as dinner plates. Want to get away?

"Gulp. I-it's weeksofourlives."

"BB your going to need to speak up," hinted Raven.

"W-weeks if our lives," rushed Beast boy. Silence. Beast boy knew it was coming. The boys would be ridiculing him for months, and Star. Well he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You watch Weeks of Our Lives," Cyborg sounded very serious. This meant that he was going to burst out laughing any second.

"I can't believe you watch weeks of our lives," he was just prolonging the enviable, "too."

All of the others had a look of astonishment, and for the Birds a look of pure horror.

"I thought I was the only person who watched the operas of soap," said Star. Realizing they were the minority on this one, the two 'normal' birds scooted farther away from the others. Odd that the two people on the team, who were rarely scared, now had pure fear in their eyes. You would be scared too; if you found yourself trapped in the middle of a heated discussion over whether Stacy should date Brad or Dan.

"This is awkward," stated Raven.

"Yeah," agreed Robin. "Would you like to get the pizza? It looks like these guys have a lot to talk about." She smirked and followed him to the garage, where his motorbike was waiting impatiently. Robin got upfront with Raven wrapping her arms around his waist. It was a firm grasp, but at the same time, it seemed to keep both birds safe. With some help from Raven the two flew to the mainland.

Once there they sped to mommy's pizza. They narrowly avoided the politicians shouting 'Go Shrub!' or 'Go Drainy'. Neither had decided which to vote for mayor. Finally reaching their destination the two wordlessly shared thoughts of the battle with the HIVE. That was a year ago. They looked the same, but their incidents with Terra had given them years of experience. Neither had gotten over the ordeal. While the others had truly forgiven her, they knew they never really could.

Once inside they saw a large stack of pizzas on the counter, which could only be theirs. Being a super hero isn't that bad. Sure you have archenemies, but you don't have to pay for stuff like pizza. With the four larges they attempted to get on the bike. They had one or should I say four problems.

"Ah. Robin, how are we going to ride the bike and carry the pizzas? There's just enough room on that thing for two people," pointed out Raven.

"Well first off my bike was the bike formally known as bike. Now he wants to be called Red."

"O-okay. Note to self: Robin thinks differently then everyone else. That still doesn't solve our pizza problem."

"Well, you could use your powers to make them float along-side," Robin suggested. That's just what they did. Occasionally when Robin would go 'too fast' he would get a nice smack from each pizza box. By the time they reached the tower they had 4 very dented boxes. Robin had severe brushes, which Raven healed in an instant. To Robin the second that her soft hand touched his sore skin seemed to last an eternity.

"Robin aren't you coming inside?"

"W-what? Oh. Oh yeah. Coming!" The pair entered the main room to find the others still arguing over Brad or Dan.

"Do some people need hobbies?" Raven whispered only loud enough for Robin to hear. He gave a smirk and cleared his voice. They didn't look up, so he did it again. Again they didn't acknowledge their presence.

Raven's statement was short and Italian, but all of the titans heard," pizza's here." The choirs of pizza, pizza, pizza, was heard before the three pizzas were snatched from Raven.

"Well, that was fast," said Robin.

"Lets dig in." The two accompanied the others in stuffing as many pieces of pizza into their mouths as possible. They were done with every last piece in five minutes flat. The echoing of belches signaled the end of dinner and the beginning of truth or dare.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah it's BB's turn to ask," said Cyborg.

"I pick...Robin!"

"Dare."

"I didn't ask yet, so how do you know what the choices are?"

"Beast boy the game is tru..."

"Just pick truth or dare already," interrupted Beast boy.

"But that's just..."

"No butt's they fart!" All turned to face the source of this sudden out burst, Starfire.

"O-okay," said Raven.

"So truth or dare?"

"Sigh, I already told you."

"I don't care what you already told me. Just pick one!"

"Dare."

"Could you please speak up?"

"Dare," Robin said now sounding more irritated.

"Is that your final answer?"

"**Yes! Yes! Ok! Dare! I pick dare!"**

"Sheash, you don't haft to yell." Cue anime sweat-drop and faints.

"Just give me the freaking dare," Robin said crossly.

"I dare you to make-out with your hand."

"What? How the heck..."

"Just do it," shouted Cyborg. Seeing the steam coming from his ears Robin quickly did as he was told. Boy was that a strange site. Must I describe? That **is** what your imagination gets paid to do.

"Now that I'm done with a very 'unique' and 'interesting' dare, Star truth or dare?"

"Um. Dare."

"Oh! I've got it! Wait. Brain fart."

"I thought only butts with beans, could fart," said the already confused Starfire.

"It means Robin temporarily forgot what he was going to do or say," answered Raven.

"Yeah, and it's mainly tofu that makes you fart," said Cyborg.

"Hey. It might be loud, but at least it's not smelly like bean Borg's," defended Beast boy.

"You guys! Back to her dare, which is to sing Whisky Lullaby," pointed out Robin.

"She put him out

Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart

He spent his whole life trying to forget

We watched him drink his pain away

A little bit at a time

But he never could get drunk enough

To get her off his mind

Until the night

He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

He finally drank away her memory

Life is short

But this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that says I'll love her till I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La x 7

La x 7

La x 7

La x 7

The rumors flew

But nobody knew

How much she blamed herself

For years and years

She tried to hide the whisky on her breath

She finally drank her pain away

A little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough

To get him off her mind

Until the night

She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whisky lullaby." The other titans began to cry. It was not because of the sad song, but because Starfire couldn't sing if her life depended on it. In fact some of the bullet proof windows in the tower shattered.

"Ok. Star no more singing, ever! Cyborg receive your punishment from star," commanded Raven. This is an example of when friends are too honest.

Star just sat there thinking. Her face revealed no emotion. Suddenly she cried out in realization of what Raven said. Her eyes began to water and her body began to shake.

"My love, why do you say such mean things? Why are you so cruel? Why to me? Why," Star voiced out loud. The boys looked from the balling Star to the extremely pale Raven. All of a sudden Star's eyes rolled up into her skull.

As soon as it started her eyes returned to their normal unfocused position. "So dare or truth?"

Now it was the others' turn to be confused. She went from balling baby to serious Starfire in a minute. Raven didn't even show that many emotions in an hour.

"It's truth or dare. Truth or Dare, not dare or truth. Truth or dare! It's not that hard," exclaimed Robin. Now all had one eye on Robin to watch for any more outbursts and the other on Star who yet again would probably start balling, or getting super mad at Robin and begin to kick his butt, or even better both!.

"Ok."

"What? That's it! I can't believe it." After saying this Robin murmured something to himself, took out a notepad labeled "girls for dummies" from his utility belt, and began taking notes in it. After about a minute of scribbling he closed it up and put it away.

"Awesome you have one too," exclaimed BB. They they began to compare notes.

"Well while their doing their thing whatever that is, why don't we continue truth or dare," suggested Raven.

"Truth," said Cyborg.

"Truth, truth! What does that have to do with any thing," interrupted BB.

"Um, Beast boy the game is truth or dare," pointed out Raven.

"So."

"O-okay," said Robin.

"Beast boy," Cyborg said in his most sincere voice. "Is it that time of month?"

"No! No! No! First off according to my notes, only girls have that! Second off no!"

"R-right. Keep telling yourself that buddy," said Cyborg.

"O-okay. Why don't we leave Beast Boy alone for a while," suggested Raven. The others agreed, scooted away, and continued playing.

"Truth, um. I know! How do you go to the bathroom? I think we'd all like to ask him this." All except Star had an anime sweat-drop, and Cyborg fainted.

"Well..."

We interrupt this story for a special announcement; nothing bad has happened in the world for a whole minute. We're all going to d... Wait! Wait! We've got something! OMG! OMG! Shrub was just re-elected for mayor. Dang it! Cough, I mean fiddle-faddle. No! I mean truck! Stupid sensor! Just get back to your story or whatever you losers read Cool I just insulted myself!.

For the second time that day the two birds were terrified. Star and Beast Boy would be to. Star didn't get it. BB was preoccupied taking out his misplaced anger on a slab of concrete; that didn't work and a really big knife; that didn't work either. Raven also noticed him trying to look at his forehead; when will he learn?

"Never going in **that **bathroom again," said Robin.

"The next time I use a vacuum I'll think of this first," said Raven. Both shudder.

"Ok, my turn. My turn! I pick..." said Cyborg.


	2. Lee

ROBIN!"

"NO HAPPINESS!" After Robin's exclamation all was quiet.

"That was random," said Raven.

"Yes, or maybe that's what he wants you to think," pondered BB.

"R-right, moving on. So truth or dare robin," asked Cyborg.

"Dare."

"I dare you to show me your notebook thing."

"What notebook thing?"

"You know the one you wrote in after Star did the eye thing."

"What eye thing?"

"Sigh, the notebook you took out of your belt."

"Oooohhhhhh. That notebook." There was a long pause in which Robin seemed to be thinking very hard. Then click. "NO! You can't make me!"

"Robin you have to…"

"Over my dead body!"

"That con be arranged," said a demonic voice coming from…

STARFIRE!

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No. We all suddenly became telepaths and read your mind," Raven answered. Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Really or were you being sarcastic," asked Star.

"No. I was being serious," she answered with the same sarcasm.

"I'm so confused," said BB.

"Get used to it if you aren't already," stated Robin. This put a smirk on Raven's face making Robin's heart melt.

"Robin. Robin. Earth to Robin. Please exit la-la land if you wish to save your notebook form the boys." That snapped him out of it. _Everything goes in slow-mo._

"_NNNNNnnnnoooooooo!!!" _Robin leaped on his notebook and kept biting and scratching Cyborg until he released the notebook. Then he hissed and stroked it repeatedly saying something like "my precious".

"Is anybody else freaked out," trailed off Cyborg as Raven healed him.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to freak you out I've just always wanted to do that."

"Yeah good thing you didn't mean to hurt me cause then I'd feel unwanted."

"R-right, I'll go with that." Seeing the look on Cyborg's face Robin quickly added, "NO of course I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Or did he?"

"Beast boy."

"Yes."

"Shut-up."

"Ok. But what if…"

"No buts."

"Bu.."

"I said no buts."

"B…"

"What did I say?"

"Sigh, no buts."

"Right…"

"But what if the mole-munchies and bus-blobs attack while we're sleeping?"

"Sigh. I don't see what this has to do with you being able to talk, but in the very unlikely case that the mole-monsters and blue-blobs do attack you can talk."

"It's the _mole-munchies and bus-blobs,_" corrected BB. Seeing the steam coming out of Robin's ears he quickly added, "Shutting up now."

"Good. Now were where we?"

"You where just going to show me your notebook."

"Oh yeah. Wait a second!"

"I was your dare."

"Stupid loopholes. Sigh, you can only look at the parts I show you." Cyborg agreed and fallowed Robin into a corner of the room. The dairy contained several detailed drawings of Raven reading, thinking, and ec.

"Wow. Dude when did you learn how to draw that good?"

"Practice every day that I can."

"Well you don't need to practice any more than that. Hey could you teach me?"

"Me too."

"Ok I'll teach you guys…wait a minute! Beast boy! You're not supposed to be looking at my notebook or talking."

"Please that was so five minutes ago. Besides you already showed part of it to me."

"No I didn't."

"Dude you two compared notes not to long ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah," they other two answered in unison.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, and ding! "Oh yeah I did didn't I?" Anime sweat drop. They began reading his note of his thoughts of the other bird.

"Dude this is weird."

"You said it BB, but at least it's juicy, unlike Raven's diary."

"I heard that!"

"Maybe we should go in another room."

"What I meant was that before Terra, I had the biggest crush on Raven too."

"That's really weird. When the whole t-car thing happened I had a crush on her too."

"Do you still," asked Robin, hoping for no competition.

"Nah."

"So who's the lucky lady," asked the immature BB.

"I'm not disclosing that confidential information to just anybody, aka you."

"It is odd that all of us would be attracted to the same girl on different occasions," voiced Robin.

"Yeah, you'd think she was using magic or something." After bb voiced a reason the others thought about it for a second then chucked it out the window.

MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER ROOM:

"Damb it Star. You can't even make love potions right!"

BACK TO THE BOYS:

"So are you going to ask her out," asked Cy.

"I don't know if she likes me."

"Well you could just read her mind."

"Beast boy, Raven was being sarcastic when she said that."

"Really?" Anime sweat drop and faint.

"Is somebody a little slow," asked Cyborg.

"Maybe…"

"Lets get back to Raven," said the obsessive Robin.

"Why Raven anyway? You're with Star all the time," asked BB.

"I don't know. At first I had a crush on her but then something changed. I would just notice Raven more…"

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know if I can BB. It's like you and Terra. It took you forever just to ask her. Plus what if she rejects me?"

"So what. Then at least she'll know how you feel," said Cyborg.

"Yeah. You can do it! And even though that sounded really corny I know you can. You're Robin, a teen superman. Kids look up to you. Heck, **I** look up to you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah man. Plus I think she likes you."

"Did you two just have a bonding moment," asked Cy.

"Um, I guess," answered Robin. A squeal came from the other room and a shooting star came out dragging a disgruntled Raven.

"Did you just say a bonding moment? Group hug!"

The other four were promptly pulled into the hug of death aka the real reason why she was kick off of her home planet. "Are we done yet," asked a very 'unhappy' Raven.

"I hop so, my personal bubble is in need of repair," said BB. Star released the others them and gave Raven a large rug burn as she 'carried' her back into the other room.

"So what were we talking about anyway," asked Robin.

"I know! Wait, wait, and don't tell me I know this one. Seven ate nine! No, no that wasn't it. Oh. Oh, I know; none of us now or care so Robin will suggest that we go back into the other room to play truth or dare."

"Um, ok. I wasn't paying attention and don't care so why don't we just continue playing truth or dare with the girls," said Robin. As he lead the other two into the room BB gave Cyborg a twenty.

"Told you he wouldn't listen. S-so when can you star my chores for the next month?"

This was BB's response, "stupid robin I could call him an SOB and he wouldn't hear…"

"I heard that! You get double dishes duties for a month." BB went on swearing under his breath, but sat down next to Star and Cyborg, for truth or dare.

"So whose turn is it," asked Robin. The others just kept looking at him, so he asked again. "You guys whose turn is it?"

They just stared harder. "Sigh, who's freaking turn is it. Answer me! Instead of staring at me! Pause Oh, it's my turn isn't it. They all nod -.-; In that case I pick, Raven."

"There's a surprise," Cy said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yep that's what I call a crappie cliffhanger.

Note to readers:

-Please become reviewers

-Sorry I haven't updated. See unlike most of the people on this site, I have a life.

-I'd update, but am not inspired. It would sure help if I got 10 or more reviews. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink…

-Happy holidays -


	3. Rocks!

Ignore"There's a surprise," Cy said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, oh great leader," replied Cyborg sarcastically.

"Good now…Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Just get on with the dang dare," exclaimed Star.

"Humph. Fine, but I'm not Cyborg's friend anymore," pouted Robin.

"YES!" Seeing the look of sadness sweep over Robin Cyborg added, "Um, just kidding…"

After Robin regained his composer he continued with the dare. "I dare Raven to tell one of the us who she likes. _Cough tell me cough, cough, cough…_

"You may want to check up on your cough," suggested BB. The others, including Star's, response was to give him an anime sweat-drop/faint.

"I'll just ignore that comment, and tell…" This was it, once she told him or one of the guys they would tell him, Robin. "Star." Dang it! How could he forget one of his best friends? How could he forget the one, the only, the naïve, the beautiful, the Starfire?

"Um, ok, Raven would you like to tell me in the hall way?"

Raven nodded, and then motioned Star to follow her to the hall. There she made a dark bubble around herself and star, so the boys couldn't hear their conversation even if they tried; which they did. As Raven whispered of her crush for a certain titan, Star's face went from orange to the purest of white. Once Raven was done spilling her guts, she stepped back to view her handy work. Star's reflection can only be described as the look of a deer being pushed in front of a speeding semi. As the black bubble disintegrated so did Star's reaction. By the time the two were back on the TV room she looked like her normal self.

Raven had just opened her mouth to continue with the game when Star to a flying leap to Raven's neck, while yelling like a Green Bay fan who has been denied their season's pass. With fire in her once welcoming green eyes, Star would have killed Raven; or given her a really big boo-boo. But the teen titans job is to save the innocent from the freakishly 'upset' people in Jump City, and they weren't about to let one of their own rewind their perfect savior record. So like always while BB and Cyborg were taking care of the attacker, Robin was cohering and hiding with the girl.

"What the heck could you have said that could have made her so angry?"

"Gee, I wonder Robin. I just told her about my crush on…"

The rest of her comment was drowned out as Star cried out, " he is mine, you sensord. Hands off me, no not that! Nothing but that! No! Not Lysol! Ah, it clings to my nostrils like a rabid squirrel!"

"Sigh, it's ok you guys can come out now."

The birds walked in to find a badly bruised beast boy and an unnaturally blue Cyborg. In the middle of the floor was a twitching Star.

"What did you do to her?" The birds asked in unison while rushing to Star's side.

"Well one time after BB farted…"

"Hey you did to, bean boy!"

"Anyway we both let it all out one day, and to cover it up we used Lysol. Star was in the room when we let them rip, so as we thought she would faint like you two did, we covered up the evidence with it. Once the air smelled like river water; the scent; Star fainted also, so that's way we used Lysol…"

"Oh, but how long will she be knocked out," questioned Raven.

"Only as long as the scent lasts, so I'd say about five minutes," answer BB.

"Well while we're waiting, truth or dare beast boy," asked Raven.

"Um dare?"

"I dare you to look up the word 'Quathlamba', and yes that is a word."

"Sigh, do I have to," whined BB.

"Yes," answered Raven, while using her powers to drop a dictionary the size of a desk, on top of BB.

After looking for a minute BB cried out, "fount it!"

Once done evaluating his work Raven smiled and said, "Nice jog beast boy, but the word isn't questionable, it's 'quathlamba', which is spelled q-u-a-t-h-l-a-m-b-a"

The other two boys watched as bb went from happy; he had apparently found the word; to confused and frustrated. "What, what's wrong," asked the two curious titans.

The two saw the problem, for on page 1177, was quathlamba. The definition of Quathlamba was Drakensberge, so the boys turned to the page containing the word Drakensberge. The definition was Quathlamba.

"Endless circles, why must you torment me," cried out BB.

Just as the three begin to rise-up against the evil book, the beast began to stir. All eyes were on Star as she rose up like Frankenstein, and the first thing she did was…

That's what I call a good cliffhanger, happy holidays you guys. By the way I'm inspired again to update, but those reviews would help make my holidays merrier…


End file.
